


Wasted Nights

by KebinMoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concert, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, changmin mentioned, one ok rock concert, sunwoo mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Jacob and Kevin go to a concert together and during they catch up and think a lot about their feelings for each other. Jacob goes for it.





	Wasted Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from when I went to this concert with my friend and we saw two guys in line who we thought were cute friends and we love shipping anyone together, then Moonbae decided to be really loud so I decided I wanted to try writing it using them

Kevin shivered lightly as he took in the scenery of the busy street and the lined up buildings then looking ahead of himself at the noisy line, two more loud girls lining up behind him. He feels a buzz come from his slowly dying phone inside his pocket he grabs it out seeing texts from both his boyfriend and best friend. He checks the one from Jacob, his best friend, first. Kevin sighs as he reads that Jacob’s train got delayed again and will be even later than before. Kevin then switches over to his conversation with his boyfriend, Sunwoo, reading the message from him apologizing for having to work late again, but saying he would call on his dinner break. Kevin texts him back reminding him that he’s at a concert tonight and can’t talk until he gets home. He sighs again as he puts his phone back in his pocket; he misses Sunwoo but he can’t help but think negatively about it all. They haven’t spent much time together in the last couple months, they’re always in different places, they seem to be falling out of sync- and Kevin doesn’t know how to deal with it. Instead he prefers to pretend that it’s all okay. He shakes the negative thoughts from his head and looks back around at the line noticing a girl wearing shorts and a short sleeve. He knows it’s gonna be like a sauna inside the venue, but out on the street right now it feels to be about 5 degrees and it’s windy. He looks down at his own attire a bulky overcoat with a sweatshirt, pants and boots, all black; he shakes his head again wondering how someone could possibly wear something like that in this weather. He even almost wants to give her his coat.

Kevin stops paying attention to all the hustle and bustle of the line and instead distracts himself with his phone; scrolling through twitter and instagram, playing a couple games, basically anything to distract him from the numbing cold and loud girls standing behind him. He soon notices some officials talking, they announce the lines and assesses he’s in the right one, until they come down the line and ask if people are VIP he quickly realizes that he might be standing in the wrong line. When they get to him they look at his tickets and confirm that he is-in fact-in the wrong line, he hears the girls behind him talking about how they’re in the wrong line as well and they leave to move to the other one. He grabs his backpack off the ground and goes running towards the end of the other line trying to beat those girls as they had gotten there after him; as he passes them he notices that they say they were gonna let him in front of them anyway and mentally thanks them.  
He arrives to the other line and drops his backpack down again already tired of holding the heavy thing, containing all his art supplies, he had just come from an art class so he could line up right away, he knew Jacob would be late and he didn’t want to be last in line to see this band. The two best friends were seeing One Ok Rock together, a band they had discovered during an opening act of a different concert they went to years ago. They loved their music, and were stoked for the new album they were set to release. At Christmas, Jacob surprised Kevin with concert tickets to their show at Paradise Rock Club, a short distance from the college that Kevin was attending but a half hour train ride for Jacob.

It would have all worked out fine, except the part where Jacob’s train had gotten delayed and he wouldn’t be arriving until 6- just a half hour before doors open. Kevin is shivering and he hasn’t eaten since breakfast, and his new position next to a cafe isn’t helping his hunger or his freezing form. Twenty long, cold minutes later it is finally finally 6 o’clock and Kevin whips his head around in all directions for a good five minutes before he spots Jacob sprinting towards him excitedly. He waves to his best friend down the street, smiling wide. This is the first they’ve seen of each other in a month and both are glad to be reunited for this night.

“KEVIN, HI!” Jacob shouts from a few feet away, smiling as big as ever.

“JACOB!” Kevin shouts back just as eagerly, going in for a hug, which Jacob gladly returns.

“Jeez, how long have you been out here? It’s freezing,” Jacob notes after a cold breeze drifts through the space that opens after they separate.

“It’s only been like an hour and a half? Maybe?” Kevin tells him.

“Awe Kev, you wanna maybe duck in there for a bit? Maybe eat something, since you probably haven’t eaten since breakfast knowing you,” Jacob offers.

“You don’t have to do that, J,” Kevin pouts.

“It’s fine Kev, you stood here alone for over an hour. Let me at least make up for some of it,” Jacob insists.

“Okay fine, you’re right I’m cold and hungry, I need this,” Kevin agrees and Jacob nods, waving him off into the cafe.

Jacob watches as Kevin stalks inside and walks to the counter to read the menu. He really missed Kevin, he thinks to himself, hating the way his heart flutters at the sight of Kevin’s smile. He had been the one making little effort to contact him over the last month, thinking that maybe some distance would help him get over Kevin. But alas, it has done next to nothing. His crush on the younger boy is still there, strong as ever, oh heck- he’s in love with him. But he needs to respect that he and Kevin are only best friends, and that he has Sunwoo- no matter how much he wants to kiss him silly.

Kevin walks in and instantly feels the warmth of the room fill him, the smell of coffee widening his tired eyes as he walks further in towards the counter. He quickly scans the menu and orders one of the cheapest sandwiches available and a small coffee. He looks out the window and sees Jacob standing there shivering. He had really missed Jacob, the older had barely even texted him in the last month, although Kevin assumes he must have just been busy with school. Memories of the fun times they’ve had together start to replay in his head and he smiles fondly at them swirling around in his head. Kevin misses those times, when they were younger and carefree. Now that they’re grown up Jacob is all serious and cares more about school and his future, and Kevin just wants to hold onto their childhood. He can feel them drifting apart, although he doesn’t doubt some of it is his fault. Since Sunwoo came into his life he’s put him first over Jacob, but he loves Sunwoo. Although, the reason they got together wasn’t ideal; Jacob had been kind of seeing someone at the time, and Kevin had started developing a crush on Jacob, so when Sunwoo asked him out on a date he didn’t hesitate. Now over a year later here they are. Kevin shakes his head getting rid of those thoughts of the past. He doesn’t have a crush on Jacob anymore, he just misses his best friend. Besides, he loves Sunwoo, and Sunwoo loves him. He focuses back in on his sandwich, munching away hurriedly so he can get back out there before the doors open. and he can have a fun night with Jacob.

Jacob feels a light tap on his shoulder and glances over to see Kevin, who’s back from eating his dinner. He greets him again and the two pick up where they left off talking about everything they’ve been doing in the past month. In almost no time at all, the line begins moving a little, and then a lot- the doors have been opened and they are being let in. Kevin and Jacob exchange a look of excitement as they show their ID’s to the guard standing at the door. They walk through and get to the bag check, Kevin opens his backpack revealing his various paints and markers the guy checking bags give him a glance but they are let in no matter. The two best friends hold onto each others arms as they make their way towards the merch stand at the far end of the room. A few shirts are tacked up on the walls to be seen, and they both end up choosing a black one with a colorful design on the front, and the tour dates on listed along the back. After they walk around the ground floor in search of a good spot to stand, they join in a lump of people and do a light scan seeing the girls that stood near them in line walking past. They look up and notice a balcony area and decide that they’d rather go up there so they can see everything clearly. They hold onto each other again as they make their way around everyone to the stairs, climbing them and searching around for a good spot to see the concert from and soon settle in waiting for the concert to start.

“So what else have you been doing in school, besides your art?” Jacob asks.

“Pretty much nothing else, I mean obviously spending time with Sunwoo,” Kevin thinks it’s his imagination as he sees Jacob’s face flash a look of jealousy. “But other than that, not really. My stuff was selected for a gallery showing so I’ve been trying to come up with something new I’d like to add to the list,” Kevin finishes explaining.

“Oh my god, Kev, that’s so great!” Jacob congratulates, giving him a small hug.

“Yeah, I guess it is, Sunwoo took me out to an expensive dinner when I told him the news.” Kevin feels bad that all his talking points are based around his boyfriend.

“That must’ve been nice,” Jacob says with a tight smile.

“Yeah it was, but this new piece is giving me trouble, I haven’t made anything I’ve actually liked in a good three weeks” Kevin sighs in frustration.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, you always do,” Jacob encourages him.

“I don’t know, I just feel stuck, I haven’t been inspired by anything in weeks all the stuff I’ve done is just bleh...” Kevin continues, starting to get down on himself.

“Stop that, I don’t want to hear that out of you. So what? Inspiration comes in different ways and it’s not always going to be there waiting for you. You’ll get it eventually. Until then, keep creating. Your perspective on these can change with time- or maybe you’ll know how to make them into something you like,” Jacob finishes his mini speech, watching Kevin’s expression turn thankful and happy.

“I really missed you J, you always know just what to say to cheer me up. You’re the best,” Kevin tells him with a light blush, not that Jacob could see it in the dark room.

“You’re welcome,” Jacob says with his big smile on display. “I am your best friend.” He adds.

“True, true, I’m so glad you are,” Kevin says. Jacob’s smile falters a bit, but Kevin doesn’t notice as he faces towards the stage as the first of the opening acts comes on.

Jacob and Kevin clap for the artists coming on stage and bob their heads as they begin playing. Jacob endlessly glances over towards Kevin, staring at him far too much, and is caught eventually by Kevin, who gives him a confused look. Jacob just shakes his head and looks back towards the stage. Jacob can’t help but let his thoughts wander everywhere, until he stops on the subject of Kevin. He knew he was in love with him and after the distance thing failed, he just doesn’t know what else to do to remedy his feelings. It almost feels as though his feelings grew stronger in their time apart, Jacob thinks. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to continue being his friend when everytime Kevin smiles or even glances his way, his heart skips. Maybe they just need to take a break, until Jacob finds someone new and he can move on from this. Although he doubts that’s gonna work according to plan, as no one could possibly like him. He’s awkward and shy, he’s too reserved to really catch anyone’s attention. Meanwhile Kevin- in Jacob’s eyes- is perfect; with his sharp jawline and cheekbones (though Jacob did have a soft spot for squishy cheeked Kevin). Not only that, but Kevin is absolutely brilliant to him, from the amazing artwork he creates to his perfect GPA. In Jacob’s opinion, Kevin is too good for him.. Compared to Kevin, Jacob is nothing.

At the same time, Kevin was obsessing in his mind over thoughts of Sunwoo, picking apart everything that has happened in the last few weeks, from their date nights to every text that they’ve sent. He doesn’t know where they stand anymore in their relationship, sometimes he thinks that maybe it’s time they break up, but he loves Sunwoo so much, and the thought of their relationship being over just doesn’t seem right. This is the person he has spent the last year and a half with, who he was happy with, who he shared so many amazing memories with. Yet he also realizes that they may not last much longer. They’re both so different and they’re heading in two opposite directions with their lives right now. Kevin tries to get rid of these thought. He needs to let go and have fun with his best friend, and maybe after this he and Jacob could hang out like the old times. Meanwhile, Jacob is thinking about just that- letting go and having fun, except he was thinking of it as the last time they would. The first opening act came to an end and the boys clapped and cheered respectfully, before turning back towards each other, knowing it would be a good few minutes until the next act came on.

“They were really good,” Jacob states enthusiastically.

“Yeah, they were, I was wondering if maybe after this you would come back to my apartment to hang out?” Kevin asks with a glimmer of hope shimmering in his eyes, one that Jacob refuses to look at.

“Well, uhm...” Jacob stumbles.

“Please Cobie? We haven’t hung out in forever, I miss you ,and Changmin is staying the night at his boyfriend’s, so we can be as annoyingly loud with our laughing as we want!” Kevin begs with a small pout set in his features.

“I just don’t know if we should Keb...” Jacob says, watching as the younger boys face falls.

“Why not?” Kevin asks, almost whining.

“Because Sunwoo-” Jacob cuts himself off before he can go any further turning towards the stage as the other act starts coming on stage.

“Sunwoo what? Is this about him not liking you? Because-” Jacob interrupts Kevin.

“I just can’t, Kevin.” Jacob states sternly, laying it to rest as the next band begins playing, and Jacob starts nodding his head to the beat.

Kevin sighs and looks towards the stage, knowing that it would be pointless to argue right now, he could barely hear himself think, let alone try to have a conversation. People all around them were partying and having a fun time shouting and screaming, and Kevin felt stuck in place, frozen- just staring at everyone dancing around happily, on stage and in the crowd, crowd surfing. He kept replaying what Jacob said in his head. What did he mean? What was it about Sunwoo that Jacob couldn’t stand him? He’s been like this the whole time they’ve been together, Jacob had never really approved of Sunwoo, but Kevin pushed through it and ignored it because he knew that Sunwoo was right for him. But now he couldn’t, not when he himself was rethinking their relationship, he needed to know why Jacob didn’t approve. The music soon dies down and now comes the wait for the main event, at the same time that Kevin feels burning anticipation race through his veins he also feels the icy cool wind Jacob is sending his way.

“What do you have against Sunwoo?” Kevin cuts through the loud bustling silence.

“I don’t have anything against Sunwoo, Kevin” Jacob replies still maintaining his cold demeanor.

“Then why are you acting like this, you seemed to be ready to make a big deal about it a few minutes ago” he retorts.

“I was just being immature, I have nothing against your boyfriend Kevin, I think he’s good for you” Jacob responds holding in how much more he wants to say how maybe-despite the fact he’s unworthy-he could be better for Kevin, how he loves him so much that all he wants to do is make Kevin happy but he can’t.

“Okay, I just, I’ve been having some doubts about us lasting much longer, we just seem to be drifting apart but I trust your opinion” Kevin explains to him relaxing after finally getting that off his chest watching the crew running around the stage; meanwhile Jacob is staring stunned towards his best friend mentally kicking himself.

“Well I would hope you do you are my best friend after all, I guess I can come over, I don’t know why I freaked out I guess I’m not used to letting myself relax for once” Jacob lies through his teeth continuing his mental abuse towards himself over how stupid he is.

“That’s what I keep telling you Cob, relax, it’ll be nice spending time together tonight, just the two of us watching movies and laughing like old times” Kevin comments while the lights lower.

“Yeah, AH! Kev they’re coming on!” Jacob suddenly shouts letting go of his thoughts and enjoying himself.

“WOOO!!!” Kevin screams out showing his enthusiasm as the band they’ve been waiting months to see makes their way on stage to finish off the concert strong.

The whole venue is pressed forward towards the stage and the anticipation is high, everyone is feeling it as it flows and flitters like ten million tiny fairies through the air casting a spell on everyone they meet. Everyone’s eyes are glued to the rectangular stage as they get into ready positions with their instruments for the first song. The first word goes off strong and powerful like a firecracker “GUN!” everyone screams and begins to shouting along with the lyrics. Kevin and Jacob find themselves in awe at the scene before them, the presence their favorite band has on stage each phrase like a knife jabbing through the anticipation that had been clouding the air, each note delivered flawlessly. They begin shouting along with the rest of the crowd and lose themselves in the performance for a while.

As the concert goes on and more songs are sung out by both the band and everyone in the crowd, Kevin and Jacob find themselves smiling wide, forgetting about all the drama that had happened not too long before. Well, Kevin does, Jacob on the other hand is still shaking away all those nagging thoughts:

_What if you said something different? What if he wanted you to say something so they would break up? What if they break up? What if Kevin actually likes you back?_

No, Jacob tells himself one more time as they last notes of Jaded fade out. He can’t think those things, he can’t mess up their friendship, Kevin is the single most important person to him he can’t risk messing it up just because he wants to be selfish. _But what if..?_ Jacob shakes his head a little harder than necessary really trying to get these wandering thoughts out of his way, he plays it off as just some head banging to the music when the girl standing next to him gives him a questioning glance at his head thrashing. She seems to buy it and looks away getting ready for the next song, Jacob prepares himself too although nothing could make him ready as the beginning chords to Stand Out Fit In ring through the flood of people. Everyone there sings their hearts out to the song some crying, some angry, all of them replaying their own moments in their heads that relate to the meaning of the song. Jacob and Kevin each get lost in it, the pair of them both picturing the other as they smile wide glad they had each other through all the rough times, they glance towards each other smiles widening and Jacob feels Kevins hand lightly grasp his for a quick moment before it’s gone. In that fleeting second Jacob’s mind began once again drowning in thoughts of Kevin.

The band wraps up two more songs and announces the end of the concert just as seemingly quick as it started although everyone knows they’re going to come back out for an encore. As they sit and wait people shout and chant and clap but Kevin is in his own world; consumed by thoughts of his best friend, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much the older meant to him, how he had been by his side all his life always looking out for him. Meanwhile, Jacob is having his own struggle with similar thoughts.  
After waiting only about two minutes the encore is beginning as a single light turns on pointed down towards the singer at the piano, Jacob watches as he knows this has piqued Kevin’s interest as he has loved piano all his life. The singer begins dancing his fingers along the keys playing out a few chords before his smooth voice comes over the mic deep and melodic _“must be something in the water feel like I can take the world”_ the crowd lets out a routine scream before hushing for the next line to be delivered.

_“Throw the weight up on my shoulders cause I won’t even feel the burn”_

Another loud cheer is let out from the crowd as the singer stands up and delivers the lines again and actually begins the song. Kevin rids himself of all the confusing thoughts and focuses on the stage this being his recent favorite song, he sways gently while he sings immersing himself in the sound of it played live. While he does this Jacob looks over towards him lost in thought yet again, he notices for the millionth time that night how beautiful Kevin’s side profile looks with the stage lights shining across his face. He continues to gaze at him while his mind races taking in the lyrics of the song pounding through his ears _“don’t be afraid to dive be afraid that you didn’t try”_. Is that how what he should do? Should he just go for it and tell Kevin here and now how he feels how he wants to be with him, how he doesn’t just want to be his best friend.  
_“Let’s live like we’re immortal maybe just for tonight”_. He could do it, he wants to so bad. He needs Kevin to know how he feels, after all these years he feels like he can’t handle another second of it. Jacob physically can’t handle the thought of being nothing more than his best friend, can’t believe he was even trying to pretend. What a fool he was to assume he could move on from this. _“No more wasted nights”_ Jacob’s pulse suddenly starts racing at the thought that tonight will change everything nearly sick at the thought of it going wrong but he can’t just waste this opportunity; Kevin thinking about calling it quits with Sunwoo the perfect opening.

Jacob pays attention as the second verse kicks in _“everybody’s chasing something but we got everything we need”_. As he looks over at the younger next to him, his best friend since they were preschoolers, the one who helped him through so much, whom he helped as well, he knows that that’s true; Kevin is everything he needs, everything he wants and more. _“These moments remind us why we’re here, we’re so alive”_. Jacob’s mind is racing back and forth as quickly as his pulse, making him light headed but he’s also never felt better.

Right as the chorus hits Kevin finally notices that Jacob has been acting weird and looks over to find the older staring at him. He gives Jacob a questioning glance to which Jacob simply shakes his head while the chorus swells and the bridge begins building up tension, this time the younger raises an eyebrow at his friend and wonders what has gotten into him, not that he minds. He ignores whatever might be going on in Jacob’s head and reaches towards his hands to try to dance with him but as soon as he does Jacob pulls his hands away and instead brings them up towards Kevin’s face and leans in. The final _“I don’t wanna wait, don’t wanna waste a night”_ of the bridge rings out as Jacob pulls Kevin in close surprising the younger and seals their lips together softly. At first Kevin stalls surprised by Jacob’s sudden move but then he lets himself feel, and this feels right so he pushes lightly back against Jacob’s smooth lips and reaches up to hold around his neck drawing their bodies closer together. Jacob tilts his head more pushing harder against the younger to deepen the kiss, Kevin allowing it the butterflies in his stomach flying in formation to create a magical flutter that spreads through his whole body that fills him with elation. Meanwhile Jacob is on cloud nine holding Kevin, now around the waist, so tight for worry that if he lets go Kevin might run, might up and leave he needs to hold on at least a little longer.

_“No more wasted nights”_

The line rings out through the small venue as the song comes to a close and Kevin and Jacob pull apart and stare at each other smiling wide.

“I love you Kevin” Jacob shouts above all the noise.

“I love you too Jacob” Kevin returns while a bright red blush appears on his cheeks.

“You do?” Jacob asks.

“Yes, I think I’ve always loved you” Kevin tells him shyly and looks down, Jacob tilts Kevin’s head back towards his own and pecks him lightly on the lips.

“So have I” Jacob responds softly in the youngers ear nuzzling into Kevin’s hair and holds him in a tight hug despite the warmth of the room.

The last couple of songs seemed to fly by for the two of them and soon they stumble out of the overheated venue and back out onto the freezing streets, and decide to just walk through the drizzly rain back to Kevin’s dorm. The two stay crowded close to each other though not just because of the cold biting at every part of them, they just can’t seem to separate, holding hands linking arms holding each other the whole walk their giddy laughter never ceases.

They walk into Kevin’s dorm still giggling and holding hands and snuggling into each others sides but they know they have to change into drier warmer clothes. Kevin goes into his room and grabs some pajamas for himself and grabs a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to give to Jacob after he’s done. He exits his room and goes to the kitchen to find Jacob already holding a pile of snacks for them to pig out on and he chuckles at the older.

“Already got the snacks covered?” he asks teasingly.

“I’m always in charge of getting the snacks am I not?” Jacob asks back with a tone just as teasing.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll carry those to the coffee table while you go change” Kevin states and forces him to drop the snacks into his awaiting arms.

“Fine, but only because it’s the quickest way to get you back in my arms” Jacob winks and enjoys the way Kevin turns bright red in response.

“Ughh you little-” Kevin groans but is cut off my Jacob shouting from his room.

“YOU LOVE ME!” Kevin realizes he can’t deny that and settles down on the couch turning the TV on.

“So, what do you wanna watch?” he asks Jacob when he hears the door open.

“The classic, High School Musical obviously” Jacob answers as he takes his seat next to Kevin pulling the boy into him to cuddle.

“Yes, obviously” Kevin jokes rolling his eyes with a small snort of laughter.

“Yes,” the two settle down and snuggle together even closer, Kevin grabbing a blanket to wrap around them when suddenly a thought occurs to Jacob, “Wait, Keb?” he asks.

“What is it?” Kevin turns to look at Jacob’s concerned face.

“What about Sunwoo?” he inquires instantly feeling a hot nauseous flash of guilt wash over him.

“It’s alright, I sent him a text, not the best way I know but I kinda explained how I was feeling and I told him, he’s not mad says he understands and that he had been wanting to talk about our relationship as well” Kevin answers instantly easing all of Jacob’s guilt and worry.

“Okay, good, just wanted to make sure” Jacob explains.

“Well, no more, I don’t want to think about any of the logics of it I just want to be happy with you right here right now, so shut up and hold me and maybe also, kiss me again… please” he gives Jacob a pouty look and Jacob appeases him with a peck and brings him back in closer before finally tuning into the movie.

“Just one last thing Keb” Jacob whispers making Kevin groan and shift getting up to look him in the eyes.

“What?” Kevin demands upset that Jacob keeps interrupting the peace of the moment.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Jacob asks, which catches Kevin off guard and makes him blush deep tomato red making Jacob chuckle.

“Yes” Kevin responds meekly turning back towards the TV and letting Jacob’s warm arms embrace him again.

“I love you Keb”

“I love you too J”

**Author's Note:**

> If some of this was bad then whoops, especially the end I am very tired so.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I plan to work on some more oneshots in the future so if you have any suggestions or requests-not that anyone will even see this-you can contact me on twitter @Keb_moontrash


End file.
